<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I may have caused a mess (or two) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390446">I may have caused a mess (or two)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Fic, Bickering, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Magic, Sea Monsters, Spirits, beta read but not really, children are stupid, idk man this is weird but i just wanted to post it, open ending-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, when you stole my heart, I was not expecting you to lose it."</p><p>George goes through the mess on his table, looking away from Dream. "Well, yeah, neither was I."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I may have caused a mess (or two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This! Is! Very! Random! And! Very! Bad! But! Oh! Well! Enjoy!</p><p>(Seriously though, this fic is a bit weird and rough around the edges, but good practice. You can interpret this as you want, but I didn't put the dnf tag because it's not inherently romantic)</p><p>Talk to me on my <a href="https://u9une.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a known fact that life magic isn't very effective on humans, apart from making them fall in love with each other. </p><p>A more obscure fact is that philosopher George, a shy man with pretty eyes and curly brown hair, apart from his philosophy work, also likes to study said magic every now and then. Sometimes, but this is very rare, he even likes to practice it.</p><p>(But nobody in the town knows that— apart from the sea spirit, standing on his doorstep, wanting back his heart.)</p><p>If you'd ask any passerby what was happening in philosopher George's office that day that morning, nobody could've answered; a magical creature with grey skin and dark-purple eyes standing in front of his door, demanding to be let in. George had opened the door with a blank face, one quickly overtaken by a troubled look, stepping aside to give the creature entrance. </p><p>Seeing the townsfolk, he assured them everything would be fine. That he had a debt to pay.</p><p>(<i>Sea spirit on a quest</i>, some mused. <i>Demon eating souls</i>, others whispered.)</p><p>After that, the sound of papers and boxes being thrown around was all that could be heard from philosopher George's house.</p>
<hr/><p>The two of them are searching for a jar, about the width of an apple. According to the human— George— it had not grown, just stayed tiny and kept beating. Dream sighs. He just wants his heart back.</p><p>"You know, when you stole my heart, I was not expecting you to lose it."</p><p>Also, the human's workspace is incredibly unorganised. </p><p>The human goes through the mess on his table, looking away from Dream. "Well, yeah, neither was I."</p><p>He has long shed his victorian suit with its ruffles and all— moving in it was such a nuisance— opting to wear something more practical instead: a linen blouse and old pants. </p><p>Dream knows he can't go out onto the streets like this, because no respectable human should wear pants this ragged, according to human societal norms, not in this era anyway. But, he thinks, inside the safety of his own home, why not…? And, well, it's not like a literal magical creature with horns on his head and pointy ears is one to judge.</p><p>Practical is better than pretty, anyway.</p><p>"Yet you still lost it," He breathes out.</p><p>"Oh shut it. I never thought I was going to <i>need</i> it either." he snaps. Dream goes quiet at this; why would one steal a heart if not to use it? He had always weighed the possibility that what he did was an accident since human children were almost as dumb as newly manifested spirits, but such dumb children shouldn't be able to cast spells like <i>that</i>.</p><p>"Really now…"</p><p>George throws some papers on the floor. Oh, dear.

"Listen, I did some stupid shit when I was younger, okay? When you're tiny and don't know how life magic works and y'see some scary-ass sea spirit approaching you do what comes to mind first!"</p><p>"… which in this case it… stealing one's heart…"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"You are quite impractical for a life magician."</p><p>"Dream."</p><p>"George."</p><p>He snorts; this whole situation is tragically absurd, it almost makes him laugh. </p><p>It doesn't, of course, but it does lighten the atmosphere a tiny bit.</p><p>"I'm not a life magician. I… I never really was. Philosophy is where the heart lives." George says, and Dream shoots him an unimpressed look. He doesn't believe her. He continues."Besides, you're just pragmatic beyond any reasoning."</p><p>"I do not see why that is a bad thing." He counters.</p><p><i>Pragmatic beyond any reasoning</i>. Hysterical. A flat out lie, which George is unaware of.</p><p>(His heart held all his emotions, and it got stolen; he's not pragmatic, just empty.)</p><p>"It got you here, didn't it?"</p><p><i>Wow</i>, certainly not a very nice thing to say.</p><p>Dream shoots another unimpressed look. "… fair enough. In my defence, I did not expect the first human I encountered a newly manifested spirit to be educated in the fine magics."</p><p>"Neither did I expect a spirit do walk up on me." he says, and he suddenly realises that oh, that is why.</p><p>Humans are afraid. They always are, and George is no different.</p><p>It takes Dream a second longer to answer after this revelation.

"Rarely any do; experience shows that humans are not all too welcoming to spirits that do not look fully human," he says, a tad bit unsure, "frankly, I've had enough of it."</p><p>"Seems like you've met lots, then?" </p><p>"Too many."</p><p>"What is a sea spirit doing, talking to so many people?"</p><p>Another unimpressed, courtesy from Dream. How is this human a magician and a philosopher? What an airhead. "Trying to find my heart? I quite need it. I couldn't find you for years after you cast that spell on me."</p><p>The air grows tense once again. <i>Ah</i>, he notes, <i>I said the wrong words again</i>. </p><p>(It's true; Behind the curtain that is his hair, George is blinking away tears.)</p><p>Dream tries to remedy this with a subject change. "For an ex-magician, you have an awful lot of magic-related books."</p><p>"Yeah… I never really let it go, thought that I'd need some spells in the future, or something," he says, "sorry 'bout that, again. The heart thing "</p><p>The sea spirit sighs. "I will accept your apology as soon as we find my heart amongst this mess. Now, are you completely <i>sure</i> you have not thrown it away?" There's still no signs of the glass jar containing his heart, and <i>spirits</i> does he want it back.</p><p>"No 'm sure— like, yeah, I lost it, but I didn't lose lose it, y'know? I kept it all these years hoping you'd come back for it. It's just… somewhere amongst this mess."</p><p>"It feels wrong to say that these words are oddly comforting."</p><p>George laughs at this. Dream would too, if this human would've put in the effort to clean up his <i>workspace</i>, so that maybe finding his heart would be easier.</p>
<hr/><p>George is afraid. He always is.</p><p>His parents aren't rich by any means— they're farmers, doing what they can to get by. He's always afraid that one day they won't be able to because life is unfair.</p><p>They love him lots too, even after they found out that he can do life magic, and George is afraid that suddenly it's all going to <i>stop</i>. The fine magics is something for the elite, and he's a poor farmer's boy. A clever one at that, but poor nonetheless.</p><p>(The elders in his village think he's far too smart; they want to send him to a town, a big, big town, where he can go to a proper school and learn to become a doctor, or a philosopher, maybe even a scientist. George is afraid of that happening.)</p><p>It's a known fact that life magic isn't very effective on humans, apart from making them fall in love with each other. </p><p>A more obscure fact is that mythical creatures are incredibly affected by life magic.</p><p>George is constantly afraid, but right now he's <i>terrified</i>.</p><p>There's a child with grey skin and purple eyes looking at her, with pointy ears and horns on their head, asking for something in a language he doesn't understand and he's afraid and oh spirits he casts a spell and—</p><p>This is how he ends up holding a tiny heart in his hands, (it's still <i>beating</i>) the creature gone.</p><p>George wants to say sorry, he does.</p><p>Instead, he's afraid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>